magifandomcom-20200222-history
Uraltugo Noi Nueph
Ugo is the Djinn of Aladdin. They have been friends for a long time. He is really the Djinn of Solomon rather then Aladdin's. Appearance In his Flute Form, Ugo is a small, golden and metal flute. He is usually on a string around Aladdin's neck. In his Djinn Form, Ugo has a huge body, but he has no head. Sometimes, Aladdin rides where his head is supposed to be, causing people to think he is disproportionate. His missing head is due to Aladdin not being able to summon enough strength to bring him out. Personality Ugo respects Aladdin a lot, calling him Emperor and will do anything to protect him. In his battle against Judal, when Aladdin was injured, Ugo became angry and went on a rampage and completely crushed Judal. He is also very shy of women and would faint if a woman touches him. History Ugo was with Aladdin in the "Room of Fortitude". For a long time they were unable to escape. Ugo taught Aladdin everything he knows. Aladdin used one of his wishes to make Ugo his friend. They had good times together until it was time for Aladdin to leave. Ugo went with him, but his head wasn't so lucky. Plot Dungeon Arc When Aladdin first end up meeting a thieves guild, they try to rob him. Aladdin blows in his flute and summons Ugo, thus destroying the guild. He later summons Ugo when he goes to with Leila to help save Salsa and her caravan from thieves. Ugo easily defeats many thieves, but Leila thanks him and by mistake touches him, causing him to faint and he goes back. Aladdin blows his flute and throws it in mid air, summoning Ugo and demolishing the guild. Kouga Arc In this arc Ugo is first seen while the Kouga clan were celebrating. Aladdin wanted the people who saved him to meet Ugo. Ugo released his hands from the flute scaring every throughly. This caused everyone to question who Aladdin is reveling that Aladdin is a Magi. Ugo is next seen when the women of the kouga clan is kidnapped he along with Aladdin and Baba on his back rushed over to them. Only to find out that they had already been saved by Dolge and the rest of tge kouga clan men. Once they fin the women safe Ugo recceds back into the flute. He isn't seen again until Aladdin senses that Ren Hakuei and Ri Seishun is in trouble. Ugo knocks away Ryosai and his men ans saves them. Afterwards Hakuei's metal vessel glows and Aladdin touches it summoning Paimon. Ugo then haves a unheard conversation with Paimon. This includes her teasing him but ends with Paimon refusing his offer saying that she will only help hakuei become king. Ugo called back to his flute and is not seen for awhile. Morgiana Arc Ugo is first seen saving Aladdin and Morgiana from slave traders thus allowing for their escape. Because of this he was recognized by Leila and Salsa. Balbadd Arc Ugo is first seen being summoned by Aladdin surprising Sinbad and Jafar. Ugo is fullf summoned while Aladdin teaches Sinbad that he is a Magi. Ugo is next seen when Aladdin summons him to stop the fog troupe from furthur attacking and stealing Balbadd's food and money. He is only out for a short while until Aladdin calls him back because of Alibaba's interference. He is not seen again until he is summoned by Aladdin Abilities Amon_and_ugo.jpg|Ugo's size compared to Amon ugo sp.jpg|Ugo's Heat Magic Immense Size: Ugo has a giant body with equal strength. He can easily defeat large groups and even an army. Ugo was able to defeat even Judal who himself was a Magi and had strong Ice and Lightning magic. He destroyed Judal's bolg with his sheer strength. Heat Magic: Ugo uses heat magic to attack. Magi Aladdin can summon Ugo but later on Ugo tells him that he is not Aladdin's Djinn. Summoning To summon Ugo, Aladdin must blow into his flute, thus giving him Magoi. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Djinn